


Lo que hay que hacer

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: El mundo es cruel [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Deben hacer lo que debe hacerse, aún si eso duele.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: El mundo es cruel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155077
Kudos: 3





	Lo que hay que hacer

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra contiene pequeños spoilers de eventos sucedidos en los capítulos 9, 10 y 11 del volumen 8 uwu

Cuando el sabueso de Salem apareció en la mansión, decidió poner de lado el hecho de que había un guerrero de ojos plateados dentro de él. Se centró en lo que tenía delante que era atender a una Penny inconsciente y que parecía tener algo mal en ella, después se reunieron con el resto del equipo, sucedió la extraña colaboración de Emerald con ellos, lo del estúpido ultimátum de Ironwood sobre darle la reliquia o volar Mantle con una bomba, y el conocimiento del hackeo de Penny, así que se concentró en ello, ignorando la sensación amarga y los estragos que se pudieran crear en su cabeza al pensar en el Grimm humano.

Cuando lograron salvar Mantle, engañando al general con ayuda de Emerald y arrebatando el control que tenía en sus manos de la bomba, recuperando a Qrow y Robyn, incluso Marrow y Winter terminaron saliendo del sistema del general, las cosas estaban en un curso aceptable, no tenía que pensar en el sabueso.

Encontraron ayuda para Penny, borrando el virus que residía en su sistema, y para encargarse de ello tuvo que tener la cabeza ocupada, así que estuvo bien.

Pero después, al estar realizando la última evacuación de Mantle, dónde las personas fueron llevadas a diferentes zonas protectoras, apareció un nuevo sabueso, claramente enviado por Salem y dándoles la advertencia de que la mujer ya había recuperado la mayoría de sus fuerzas después del hallazgo de Óscar/Ozpin al usar magia y destrozar la enorme ballena de Grimm, y lastimando a la mujer inmortal.

El Grimm humano de nuevo estaba ahí, frente a ellos y cazando, pero ahora, su objetivo había cambiado. Se había lanzado sobre ella sin pensarlo, siendo protegida de inmediato por Nora, Jaune y los poderes de Penny. En última instancia, Ruby usó de nuevo sus ojos, dejando al descubierto el rostro de una mujer de ojos plateados y sus pensamientos más oscuros la atacaron, pero los envió hasta el fondo para no derrumbarse. El sabueso parecía más débil que el anterior y huyó del lugar.

 _No importaba, ella podía lidiar con eso, no podía derrumbarse por su equipo_.

Ahora se da cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo. Siempre lo ha sabido, desde Beacon, desde la muerte de Penny, la muerte de Pyrrha, las traiciones, las mentiras con consecuencias dolorosas, de como las personas con buenas intenciones pueden terminar marchitando, de la crueldad de las personas.

Siempre lo ha sabido, y sin embargo, el mundo parece tener más cosas que echarle en cara a alguien para llevarlo hasta lo profundo del pozo.

Y cuando vio a Summer Rose dentro del Grimm que los emboscó en Vacuo, algo en Ruby se rompió finalmente, llevándola a esa cruda oscuridad que se cierne a la piel sin anestesia, dejando un dolor abrazador en llamas en su cuerpo.

_Ojalá no hubiera usado sus ojos. Ojalá no hubiera pensado que quizás el sabueso sería igual que el anterior y escaparía._

Sus entrañas se revuelven con violencia, amenazando con llevarla a desechar el inexistente contenido de su estómago. Y de repente ya no lo siente, se apaga completamente.

—Ruby —el suave llamado de su hermana finalmente la saca de su largo letargo, llevándola a entender que ha estado despierta, acostada sobre una superficie suave mientras mira el techo.

Lentamente sus ojos se enfocan a la derecha, cruzando la mirada con su hermana mayor, quien tiene unas notorias bolsas rojas bajo sus ojos lilaceos.

Ruby sabe bien que seguramente Yang no durmió, y que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo en el que estuvo inconsciente, pero no puede sentir algún sentimiento al respecto de ello. En esos momentos está vacía, hueca, es como si no pudiera sentir, casi como si la Apatía la abrazara felizmente.

—Ese día en la mansión, cuando vi los ojos de aquella persona dentro del Grimm creo que lo supe —habla finalmente sin mostrar alguna emoción, sus plateados ojos se dirigen al techo nuevamente, y siente como las manos de Yang toman una de las suyas, pero ignora el gesto —. Una parte de mi lo negó y se obligó a olvidarlo, o al menos, a posponerlo —cierra sus ojos —. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me lo dijo, "eso le sucedió a mamá", pero lo ignore porque para mí era imposible creerlo. Después paso lo del siguiente sabueso en Mantle, y de nuevo lo ignore, era difícil hacerlo debido a que ustedes estaban muy preocupados por mí, y eso era molesto ya que solo quería dejarlo de lado, pero lo hice —abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y los enfocó en su hermana, quien tenía una notoria acuosidad en sus lilaceos —. Pero no duele menos solo por haber pensado en la posibilidad un poco, es asfixiante, porque Yang, la mamá de la que tú siempre has hablado sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción, preparaba deliciosas galletas y nos llevaba a dormir con un cuento, pero esa persona... Era una mujer cubierta de Grimm que quería llevarme a Salem para hacerme lo mismo que a ellos —su voz pronto se volvió pequeña, más sin embargo, esa sensación hueca en su corazón no desaparecía y se reflejaba en su pálido rostro.

—Pero... Esa no es nuestra mamá —murmuró Yang con un temblor en su voz, y Ruby finalmente pudo sentir una reacción en su cuerpo: un nudo en su estómago —. Ella ya no... No puede ser quien era, ahora es solo--- —hay dolor en sus palabras, Ruby sabe bien que a su hermana le cuesta mucho decir lo que es obvio —. Ella es solo Grimm, algo que _Salem_ creó, y nosotros... No podemos llegar a ella —sintió como las manos de Yang apretaron las suyas con un poco más de fuerza.

—Lo entiendo, y por eso, hay que terminar esto —murmuró sintiendo su sangre arder al decir lo que debía hacerse.

Hay pánico en el rostro de Yang ante lo que ha dicho —. Ruby, eso no---

—Es lo que tenemos que hacer —gruñó, permitiendo finalmente que una emoción se lograra filtrar: amargura. La amargura de tener que hacer lo que debía hacerse, la amargura de aceptar la idea de que esa ya no era su madre, la amargura de ver perecer a la mujer que había extrañado tanto, amargura por la mujer que siempre fue su inspiración para ser una guía para los demás —. Tu lo has dicho, ella ya no es mamá. Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora es obvio que sufrirá al ser Grimm, al no tener control de sí —las lágrimas comenzaron a relucir en sus ojos, finalmente sus emociones estaban volviendo, pero aún se sentía un poco muerta —¿No sería cruel... Dejarla así? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas —. Sé que suena cruel y horrible que lo diga siendo su hija, pero--- —inevitablemente, Yang se ha sentado a la orilla de su cama en un santiamén, y la ha tomado del brazo para sentarla abruptamente en el colchón, solo para finalmente abrazarla con fuerza.

—Entiendo —le susurra su hermana al oído, y puede al fin dejarse llevar por la desesperación, comenzando a sollozar contra el hombro de Yang —. No eres cruel Ruby Rose, has pensado en su bienestar, en lo que ha sufrido y ella... Estoy segura de que ella jamás te condenaría por pensar así —pronto, siente como su hermana deposita un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, y los sollozos no pueden dejar de salir de su sistema —. Mamá siempre te cantaba esa linda canción para que fueras a dormir, mamá te leía cuentos por las noches, besaba tu frente y se quedaba a tu lado hasta que durmieras. Mamá te decía "mi pequeño pétalo" y sus ojos brillaban. Ruby, mamá jamás se enojaría contigo, jamás dudaría de tu juicio, y jamás, jamás, pensaría que eres cruel —su hermana sollozó, abrazándola con aún más fuerza —. Pero escucha esto, lo que ella si odiaría es que tú tomes la responsabilidad de esto —hay firmeza repentina en el tono de su hermana —. Ella jamás querría que tú tomes ese peso en tus hombros, y yo jamás permitiré que lleves ese peso en tus hombros. Se hará, pero tú no tienes que formar parte de ello, porque has tomado tantas responsabilidades sobre ti siendo solo una niña, y no voy a dejar que te destruyas así, Ruby, primero muero antes de que tú pases por ello —ella asiente lentamente a sus palabras, aún con su rostro ocultó en el hombro de su hermana.

 _Es egoísta_. Es tremendamente egoísta debido a que ella ha planteado lo que debe hacerse con toda la fuerza que pudo, aún si se sentía hueca por dentro, pero siente alivio ante las palabras de su hermana mayor. Muy en el fondo, no quería que fuera su responsabilidad, porque eso la hubiera empujado a cruzar otro límite, y no estaba segura de poder recomponerse de el.

Y no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre entre sus sollozos y el hecho de que la oscuridad comienza a nublar su juicio, llevándola a caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

[...]

Yang sale de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta después de haberle dado un último vistazo a su hermana. Cuando se da la vuelta al pasillo se encuentra con Qrow, quien está recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La rubia nota las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la palidez de su rostro y la mueca en sus labios, sabe la respuesta a su condición y seguro solo empeoró al escuchar lo dicho por Ruby.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó la rubia con cansancio. Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba llegar al punto de porque su tío se había quedado ahí, esperándola.

—Cada palabra, petardo —respondió el hombre abriendo sus ojos carmesí para mirarla. Había una mezcla de emociones que Yang supo reconocer enseguida, pero que decidió no sacar a flote. El hombre finalmente se despega de la pared, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo pasando de largo a su sobrina —. Y así como le has dicho a tu hermana que no será su responsabilidad, tampoco será la tuya. Ella ya no es Summer Rose —la tristeza se refleja en su tono, pero él continúa su camino hasta desaparecer del área.

Yang lo entendió de inmediato, y cuando estuvo sola en el pasillo se recargó contra la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, sollozando dolorosamente.

_La próxima vez que apareciera, sería Qrow quien se encargaría de ella_.

_Pondría fin al sufrimiento de Summer Rose porque el mundo ha sido tan cruel, como para lanzarles a la cara que su madre ahora era un monstruo_.

  
[...]


End file.
